Just Little Pieces
by Howl
Summary: These are quotes from the Sixth and Seventh books by our favorite characters. Personally made-up quotes, just little pieces, snippets of this and that from here and there.


Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Co. just putting words in their mouths.

A/N: Important! Read! These are only quotes, collected over the years following the fifth book. They are **not **real quotes and I made most of them up. **This is not a story, sorry, but I just felt like doing this…**

Just Little Pieces...

**_Sixth Year Quotes_:**

"Is there a difference between life and death? When you live, you live to die, but when you die, you die to live. Is the only difference in the change of the words, for if it is, than I'd just prefer to remain in the former for the time being. Maybe till fifth period…" Severus Snape in a conversation with Albus Dumbledore over a 'spot' of tea.

* * *

"Didn't you know that you'd miss him? I mean, everyone has to prepare for the day that they lose someone." Hermione to Harry when he arrives at Grim Place.

"Yes," Harry nodded solemnly.

"Then why are you so surprised? Surprised that you crave his company so much, his bark-like laugh. Why do you seem shocked when you wake up wishing that you could just see him one last time?"

"Because I've never had that feeling before."

"Then accept it, and move on. It won't do to cave over in shock, sorrow, despair. It's just a part of life you're learning later than most."

* * *

"Have you noticed that Peeves is attacking the DADA teacher more this year? Like his grudge of Umbridge has worn off on all the new DADA teachers now?" Ron asked, walking past a disgruntled DADA teacher.

"Who cares," Harry smirked. "At least he's original. Unlike some!" he raised his voice, speaking over the crowd to the eavesdropping Malfoy.

* * *

"Did you know Potter that six crows is an omen of Death?" Voldemort asked, his hissing sigh seeping through the air like a snake seeking doom and death. "Isn't it the most peculiar thing, crows bringing about death in pairs of six?"

"Isn't it peculiar, Tom," Harry snarled back, his backbone of his Slytherin's essence arising slightly. "That a man who wants to be the most powerful wizard is so afraid of death that he cowers away when someone so much as looks him in the eye, six crows glinting in their reflection."

* * *

"This Quidditch Cup is ours this year!" Ron whooped, standing before the team. "Greatness isn't born mates, it's made. We've made it this far, let's not back out now."

_**Seventh Year:**_

"Isn't it funny, how when you play with dominoes, even the smallest of bumps, taps, movements, can cause the oh so precious line that you've been working on to fall down, causing this spectacular chain-reaction? Yes, I thought so, even more so when the line curves around, and ends up at the very beginning, where the first one fell. Making a complete circle…like life. The cycle of life." Harry Potter speaking to Remus after an accident with Death Eaters.

* * *

"I don't know why the House Elves dislike you so Severus," Dumbledore chuckled over a rimmed cup of tea. "But I expect it has something to do with you constantly throwing off certain blankets, pillows, cushions, that you find 'respectfully' placed around you when so you feel like it…almost everyday, am I not correct?"

* * *

"Truth can stand stark naked at times, it just those who see it that choose to acknowledge it or not. And personally, I think most prefer not to recognize anything that stands stark naked before them. Usually…" Ginny Weasley speaking to Harry about an oh-so obvious relationship finally taking shape. (You fill in the people.)

* * *

"Imagination seems to vanish from a person about their own tale of bravery when you oblivate their mind of such the event. Awkwardly spooky, eh?" Lockheart, talking to the air as he slowly regained himself in St. Mungos.

* * *

"The end just _doesn't_ come, arrive, and knock at your door eagerly. No, you must often go in search of it, and in that search you will meet obstacles, adventures, problems, and other people, and that's where the real story comes from. In the search for the end. For if the end just came to the door, than all tales would be of the person standing up from their couch, chair, or even dinner, and answering the door. Where's the fun in that?" Harry speaking to Hermione and Ron about when the whole war ends.

* * *

"Where'd he come up with that idiotic idea?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea, but I've always realized that allowing someone to think leads to the most dangerous of situations, and they don't even have to leave the house. How do you think Voldemort came to be?" Harry asked as Ron and Snape argued in raised voices.

"I thought it was because _he wasn't_ thinking," Hermione commented ironically.

"Nah," Harry shook his head. "If I've learned anything about the man, it's that he thinks too much. Didn't you wonder why he's pale?"

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his arm, but a grin was otherwise forming her lips. "I did have my suspicions," she muttered quietly under her breath though Harry's ears caught it causing him to grin too. Sometimes insulting one's attempted murderer was easier than fearing him.

* * *

"There are those who fail and never get back up again. There are those who never fail and are always standing. And then there are those who are the most admirable. They fail and then they get back up again, no matter the crushing fall they took. It's always those who are the mightiest, when they can arise from a defeat." Dumbledore as he observed the final battle.

* * *

The END! I might come up with more quotes, but at the moment I just can't seem to do so. They're not really funny, but they're not really anything else. It's just something I was doing.

Tell me your FAVORITE when you REVIEW. (hint, hint)


End file.
